


Aqua Eyeshadow and Knee Bruises

by Missy



Category: Ginger Snaps (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Banter, Gen, Humor, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Sister-Sister Relationship, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: That Avon lady was asking for it.





	Aqua Eyeshadow and Knee Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/gifts).

“B, you’ve got to cut me a little slack. I was very hungry.”

“I’m not going to fucking cut you slack for slitting the Avon lady’s throat and eating her.” 

Brigitte was ankle-deep in a mucky mix of mud and blood – thankfully the neighbors had become so used to their picture-taking and fake blood, they hadn’t noticed when real blood had gotten involved in the mix. So here she was on graduation day, wondering if they had enough time to grab a shower before they got their diplomas.

“She offered me aqua eyeshadow! Who wears aqua eyeshadow and isn’t fifty? And I was hungry. This town is running out of assholes. You know I can’t kill anyone we know, they’ll link it back to us.” 

“Can’t you just come with me out of town every weekend, kill some creeps instead of just…mildly annoying adults?” Brigitte handed Ginger a rusty shovel and she shrugged, fell to her knees and began digging with her hands. Her controlled lycanthropy meant paws that could be summoned at any moment – in two seconds she dug a hole.

“Maybe we should open a nursery after school’s done,” said Ginger. She took the Avon lady by her feet and swung her up over her shoulder.

“We’re not going to open a school so you can eat babies!” Brigitte said. She got out of the way as the Avon lady thumped into the hole. Ginger laughed as she got on her knees and began to pad dirt back into the void they had made.

“A plant nursery!” said Ginger. Brigitte relaxed. “I’m not a complete monster. Maybe there’s a way we could make…I don’t know, scratching posts or something for me? Anything that could help.”

Brigitte nodded thoughtfully. “We’ll have to think it out.”

“At least it’s getting better.” She patted the lawn. “First time in four months. Wanna go celebrate my cherry getting popped?”

“Gross. I don’t even know how you celebrate that.” Brigitte grabbed the shovel and carried it away with them back toward the house.

“With ice cream and getting dressed for graduation, dork,” said Ginger. Her smile wasn’t even wolfish as the sisters headed back inside to dress.


End file.
